


Lost Love

by thebombdiggiti



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Adventure Time - Freeform, Bubbline, F/F, Marceline/Bonnibel - Freeform, marcy/bubblegum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 08:29:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2615105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebombdiggiti/pseuds/thebombdiggiti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of how Marceline and Bubblegum hooked up and how they were broken up and are now the two rulers we know them as now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost Love

**Author's Note:**

> As you guys can probably tell i cant summarize for sh*t XD, so basically I decided one day to write a fanfic for my friend who is obsessed with this ship and she told me to share the first chapter with the world! And so here I am, my first fanfic that will go through the true love of adolescent Marceline and Bubblegum and how they first met. And how holding a grudge can really screw with someone's head. This is my first work ever so please be kind thank you :D

Chapter 1: Reminder

Bubblegum bolted upright in her bed. She hadn't had nightmares in a long time; they only occurred when she would yearn terribly for Marceline. They were her reminder of what could be that was forbidden in the land of Ooo. They were her reminder that her and her queen should never be together. Every time it’s the same dream. She dreams first of the council of Royals. They are an elderly bunch of royalty who believe that they get the final say in the laws that get passed along in the kingdoms simply because they’re the oldest and therefore the “wisest.” In her dream, or rather her nightmare, Bonnie is standing in front of the council, alongside her is her girlfriend Marceline. They stand in front of the council hand in hand as they announce that they are in a relationship; both 14 at the time, they had been together for a year in secret. Immediately after their words leave their mouths there are shouts of disagreement at the fact that they are the same gender. A couple of the elders believe that they should be left alone because they have the right to fall in love. After their opinion is announced a loud booming voice thunders over the rest. It’s the biggest asshole himself; in Bubblegum’s opinion, the “true king of Ooo” speaking up. “My fellow comrades do think this through; Bubblegum is about to be crowned the ruler of our new and upcoming kingdom. Would it be wise to have her rule our kingdom while in a relationship with someone of the same gender? There are many citizens who believe that it’s taboo to be in a same sex relationship. Would you guys really think it wisest to announce that the new ruler of our kingdom is gay? I highly doubt that many would obey such a ruler. We’d have riots on our hands from a large amount of the population so do think this through.” He convinces the rest of the council (with his conniving words) that same sex dating is not correct and that it should be forbidden. They’re hands grasp onto each other as they get ripped apart by security. As this is happening, Bubblegum’s dream world becomes completely eaten up by gray. The next thing she sees is Marceline using her shape shifting powers to become a raging beast trying to fight off the guards to reach Bonnibel. The council calls for the wizards who have binding spells that contain all the abilities of the demons. The “king of Ooo” gets off his throne to lead the wizards to a cage where they trap and lock up Marceline. There’s no getting out of that cage, the door lords themselves built it. He states, “You shall be punished for being together without our knowledge and you,” he points at a now incarcerated Marceline, “Don’t think you will get off that easy you shall be severely punished for fighting back with so much aggression. You two are forbidden to be together for as long as you shall live!!!” Bubblegum watched helplessly as the “king” brings Marceline out into the day. The last image that Bubblegum sees before awakening from her horrid nightmare is Marceline’s skin bubbling because of the blistering heat of the damn sun. The last thing she hears is her girlfriend’s shriek of pain rippling through the world and echoing for what seems like forever. As she was recalling her nightmare Bubblegum began to sob hysterically. How she yearned to be in Marceline’s arms right now…


End file.
